Making it work
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: Kagome is the new girl at school, Inu-yasha is the popular guy, When they first meet Inu-yasha is a jerk, but see finds out there's more to him, Inu-yashas friend doesn't want them going out, what will happen?
1. New Girl

Hi there everyone! This is my newest Fanfiction! I hope it is as good as Demonic Gangs! Well I don't know what else to say so here's the first chapter! Remember to review! Thanks!  
Making It Work  
Chapter 1: The New girl  
  
A black-haired girl stood in front of a moving van. She held a suitcase in her hand. "Kagome. This is our new house!" A boy ran up to his sister. "I know Souta." Kagome said to her little brother. "Mom said we start school tomorrow. I can't wait!" "Yeah a new school." Kagome said walking to their new house. "Don't worry sis I think you'll like our new school. Me and mama went around looking at my school and yours." Souta said behind her. "Not if it's like all the other schools." Kagome said walking into her new room. "I think you will like it though Kagome. I really do." Souta said running to his room.  
  
Kagome set her bag down. "Tomorrow is school. I don't want to go." Kagome said looking out the window. "Kagome!" "Yeah mom?" "Why don't you take a walk around the block?" "Do I really have too mom?" Kagome asked. "Oh come on just do it honey." Kagome sighed. "Fine. I'll go just to make you happy." "Okay honey, you do that." Kagome's mom said to her. Kagome grabbed her bag and headed outside. She walked down the street. "There's a park on the block." Kagome said entering the park.  
  
"Come on give it back!" Kagome heard. She looked towards the voice. She saw two guys teasing a littler one. Kagome walked over to them. The one guy had silver hair, golden eyes, and dog-ears! 'Wow he must be a demon. I've never meat one before.' Kagome thought. The other guy had black hair that was pulled into a little ponytail in the back. The littler one looked like a fox. "Hey leave him alone!" Kagome said walking over to them.  
  
The silver-haired one looked up. "Stay out of this." The other one said. "You shouldn't pick on people." She said back to them. "So what if we do?" The silver-haired one said now. Kagome grabbed the little one's hat out of the silver-haired one's hand. "I believe this belongs to you?" Kagome said handing the hat to the fox child. "Thank you." He said then looked at the other two. "Why don't you stay out of this girl." The black-haired one said.  
  
"No thank you. It's not very nice to pick on someone. He seems like a nice kid so just leave him alone!" Kagome said to their faces. "Miroku come on we can't hit a girl." The silver-haired one said pulling Miroku with him. "We're not done with you yet Shippou." Miroku said. "Well aren't they a couple of jerks?" Kagome said putting her hand on her hip. "They are. I'm Shippou." "I'm Kagome. I just moved here." "I thought so because I haven't seen you here before. Are you going to the high school?"  
  
"Yes." "Maybe I'll see you then. Who knows we could have a class together." "Maybe." "Well I've got to go. And by the way those two jerk's names are Inu-yasha and Miroku. They are the popular one's at school, so they are jerks." "Yeah that figures. Well see you around school Shippou." "Okay bye." Shippou said and ran off in the other direction. "Well this day has been eventful." Kagome said sitting down on a bench. Kagome watched the sunset. Little did she know a pair of golden eyes was watching her.  
  
Kagome stood up and stretched her arms. "I might as well go home." Kagome said walking towards the park exit. Kagome stopped when she heard someone crying. "Hello?" Kagome walked towards the sound. She saw a girl dressed in all black with her head down. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. The girl had long black hair. "Um....hello?" Kagome said a little louder. The girl looked up. She had black lipstick on and black eyeliner. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I just wondered if you were okay." "I'm fine." Was her reply. "Okay." Kagome stood back up. "Well I'm new here so I don't know anything about this place. I already had to deal with these two jerks, so whatever you're upset about it's probably nothing like the day I have had." Kagome said to her. "Oh. I'm Kikyo. What's your name?" "Kagome. Do you wanna walk with me?" "Okay." Kikyo said standing up. "So do you go to the high school here?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. Are you gonna go to the high school?" "Yeah I am in 12th grade." "Me too." Kikyo said.  
  
"So do you know who the jerks were, you were talking about?" "Yeah, what did Shippou say their names were um....Inu-yasha and Miroku." "Oh those two. They are jerks." Kikyo said. "So I take it that no one likes them?" "Well you could sat that but they are popular in school. But us as they put it 'Lower people' don't like them." "Okay I understand now. So do you like black?" Kagome asked. Kikyo's eyes lit up. "Yes, black is the ultimate color. Well shade as the art teacher puts it." Kikyo and Kagome both laughed.  
  
"I like black too. The color, I mean shade." Kagome said making Kikyo laugh harder. "Well this has been a great eventful day. But I should get home, my mom might think I got lost and call the police." Kagome said laughing. "Right. Don't need that. Well see you at school maybe." "Yep bye Kikyo!" Kagome said running towards where she thought her house was.  
  
The street lights started coming on. "Great, this is not where my house is. I'm lost now." Kagome said out loud. She looked around. "This is just great. Super duper great." Kagome said looking around. "Where am I? Now mom's gonna be really worried." Kagome said to herself. "So, the wench is lost." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around. Miroku was standing there. "Leave me alone." Kagome said walking away from him. "That's fine you shouldn't be here. This is the bad part of town girl." "If you're trying to scare me it won't work." "Oh but it already has." A new voice come. "Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kouga is my name. That's all you need to know." "You see Kouga can smell your fear. He's a wolf demon." Miroku stated. "So? I'm lost. That's what scares me, not you." Kagome shot back. Kouga took a step towards her. "You really are a jerk." Kagome said to Miroku. All of a sudden Kouga grabbed her wrists. "Let go of me!" Kouga pulled her making her flinch. "Stop. Let go." Kagome tried kicking Kouga but missed. "Let go of me!" She yelled. "Shut up wench." Kouga said squeezing her wrists, which hurt really bad. "Stop please." Kagome begged. "Now you want to beg?" Kouga barked at her. Kouga kissed her cheek.  
  
"Get the hell off me!" Kagome cried out. All of a sudden Kouga let go and fell to the ground. Kagome looked up. She saw a flash of silver then a face. He put out a hand and she took it. "It's you, from the park." Kagome said in a whisper. Kagome looked around when Kouga came Miroku disappeared. "Next time you won't be so lucky." Inu-yasha said looking towards Kouga. Kagome rubbed her black and blue wrists. "Did he do any thing to hurt you?" "Only my wrists."  
  
"No I meant sexually." "No but he kissed my cheek which was gross." "I don't care about that, but it's wrong to touch a women sexually when they don't want to be, other wise I don't care what happened to you." "Well sorry, Geeze." Kagome said. "Now maybe you'll be smart and stay out of this side of town." "I didn't come here on purpose. I'm kind of lost." She whispered. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "What is your street called?"  
  
"Um......Sato drive I think." "I know where that is, I live there." "Oh." 'That's just dandy. The jerk lives near me, well he can't be that bad if he saved me.' Kagome thought. "Are you coming or not?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah. Sorry." Kagome followed Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha?" "What?" "Oh nothing, I didn't know if that was right or not." Inu-yasha was silent. "Okay. How come you weren't picking on Shippou like your friend um.......Miroku?" "Because I find it boring." "Then how come you didn't just leave?" "Because Miroku is my friend." "So why didn't you ask him to do something else?" "Listen. You don't know how hard it is to make friends like him in this town."  
  
"You mean popular?" She asked. "Yes." "Why do you want to be popular if you don't like the stuff he does?" "Because it's better then being a freak." "Freak? Is that what people think about you?" Kagome questioned. "That's what they used to think." "I don't think you're a freak, but you could be a little nicer." Kagome said. "Yeah well it doesn't matter what you think, it matters what they think. I'm one out of the few demons who are popular. The rest are considered freaks." Inu-yasha answered. "Is that the only reason? Well I think you're cute with those ears." Kagome said touching one. Inu- yasha was too shocked at her actions to move away.  
  
Kagome rubbed it then took her hand away. "Sorry I didn't mean too." Kagome said realizing what she just did. Inu-yasha blinked. "No one has ever done that before." Inu-yasha said still surprised. "I didn't mean to offend you if I did at all." "No you didn't." Inu-yasha said to her. "Well here's my house. I'll take you to yours." Inu-yasha said. "Okay but if it's trouble then don't worry about it." Kagome said. "No, it the same street and all." "Okay." Kagome said. She started rubbing her wrists again. "Let me see those." Inu-yasha said.  
  
Kagome held her hands out. Inu-yasha gently turned them side to side. "You should get a doctor to look at them. The one's swelled up and looks like it could be sprained." "Okay." 'Wow he's a lot nicer then Miroku. He's also cute. No not cute hot.' Kagome thought. Inu-yasha let go of her wrists. 'I wonder why I've never seen her around here before. Maybe I am too caught up in this popularity thing to even have noticed. She seems nice. She helped that Shippou kid and she didn't know him, she also made friends with Kikyo, which is very hard to do with that woman. She is also very beautiful.' Inu- yasha thought.  
  
"Okay well this is my house." Kagome said stopping. "Okay." Inu-yasha said. "Thanks for walking me here it's a little scary. And thanks for helping me back there." Kagome said. "You're welcome." Kagome turned towards her house. "Hey." "Yeah Inu-yasha?" "You never told me your name." "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." "Okay. Well see you." Kagome smiled. "Bye." She said running up to her house. Inu-yasha started back for his house. 


	2. Kagome's first day of school

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Well I have another chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! I'm sorry this chapter took long to update. Well for school tomorrow I have his huge project to do so I won't be able to update for at least a day or two. I'm really sorry! Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
Chapter 2: Kagome's first day of school  
  
Kagome went inside and closed the door. "Why is my heart racing?" Kagome asked herself over again. "So he's not the jerk I thought he was." "Kagome? Is that you?" "Yeah mom, sorry I'm late I got lost but I made a new friend. Exactly three I think." "What happened to your wrists?" Kagome covered them. "I went to the park. I was climbing on this rope thing and I almost fell but this guy, Inu-yasha grabbed my wrists. He didn't try, but he said it could be sprained. He lives on this street and brought me home."  
  
"Well it's late so we'll go to the doctor's tomorrow after school, for now use the ace bandage in the emergency kit." "Okay mom. Goodnight." "Goodnight dear." Kagome walked up to her room. And sat down on the windowsill. She looked outside. Inu-yasha's house was across the street from her. One light was still on. She looked down the street. "How did I manage to get myself lost?" She whispered. She looked back at Inu-yasha's house. The light was still on. "Well goodnight Inu-yasha." Kagome said walking to her bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha watched Kagome walk to her bed. He was glad she didn't see him watching her. Inu-yasha sighed and walked to his bed. He sat down and thought about what he had told Kagome. "I've never told anyone about that before. I don't even talk to Miroku about it." Inu-yasha said putting his hands behind his head. "Her house is right there too. I haven't even noticed anything around me. Maybe I am stuck up." "I'd say that." "Sesshoumaru." "Little brother shouldn't you be in bed?" Sesshoumaru questioned leaning against the doorway.  
  
"No I shouldn't. I'll stay up all night to make you mad." Inu-yasha said. "You shouldn't talk to me like that. Just because you're stuck up." "Shut up. At least I'm not 23." Inu-yasha fired back. "I'm going to bed, I suggest that you do the same." Sesshoumaru said, then walked away. "Like I'd listen to my dumb brother." Inu-yasha said knowing his brother heard him because of his full-blooded demon power. Inu-yasha looked out his window one last time then turned off his lights.  
***Next morning:  
  
"GOOOOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!" Kagome groaned and hit her alarm clock off. "Why does school have to start so early?" Kagome said rubbing her eyes. "Kagome! Are you up?" "YES mom!" Kagome yelled getting up and walked to the closet. She pulled out a bunch of clothes and put them on the floor. "What to wear. Oh!" Kagome picked out a red tank top and a black mini skirt. She also put a pair of red strap sandals on. They shined like they were band new. She smiled and went over to her dresser. Most of the stuff was still stuffed in a bag.  
  
She pulled out her cherry flavored lip-gloss and put it on. "Okay I'm ready." She grabbed her yellow bag and bounced down the steps. "You look nice Kagome." "Thanks mom." "Kagome, Souta needs to be walked down to the bus stop for today only." "Okay mom. SOUTA! ARE YOU READY YET?" Kagome yelled upstairs. "Almost!" Souta yelled back. "Well hurry up!" Kagome said sitting down. "I don't want to be late for my first day." Kagome said. "Your brother won't make you late and it's only for today." "Okay. Sorry." Kagome picked at an apple steam. Souta came running down the stairs.  
  
"Okay! I'm ready to got to school!" He shouted at Kagome. "Okay you don't need to shout." Kagome said standing up. Souta hugged their mom and ran out the door. "Souta! Wait!" Kagome stepped outside. "We have to cross the street!" Kagome looked towards Inu-yasha's house, which was diagonally across from theirs. "Come on." Kagome and Souta crossed the street. Kagome looked up. 'Oh great.' She thought. Miroku was there on the porch with Inu- yasha. Inu-yasha saw them walking. He watched Kagome until they passed ignoring everything Miroku was saying. "Inu-yasha?" "Yeah?" "You're not even listening to me." "Sorry, I was thinking about getting revenge on my brother." He lied.  
  
"He called you stuck up again?" "Yeah he did. Let's go or we'll be late for school." Inu-yasha said grabbing his basketball. "Right, don't need the damn teacher on us again. That was my tenth detention in a month." Miroku said. "Yeah. My third." Inu-yasha said walking down the stairs. Inu-yasha twirled the basketball on his finger. The school came into sight. "The bell just rung!" Inu-yasha yelled running to the building. Miroku tried to keep up with Inu-yasha but failed like always. Inu-yasha ran inside the classroom. The teacher didn't notice. "Thank you god I made it." Inu-yasha whispered.  
Miroku came in 4 minutes later. "Miroku you're late." "I know sir. It won't happen again." "That's what you always say." Miroku sat down. "Well everyone today we have a new student joining our homeroom, Please welcome them." The teacher said. "You can come in now." Kagome stepped inside. 'Kagome? She's new? No wonder I've never seen her before.' Inu-yasha thought. "Please introduce yourself." "Okay. MY name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said giving a little bow. "That's the wench that helped Shippou." Miroku said under his breath. Inu-yasha heard it.  
  
"You can pick a seat miss Higurashi." "Hi Kikyo!" Kagome said. "Can I sit with you?" "Yeah sure Kagome." Kagome sat down. She was in the middle of Kikyo and Inu-yasha. Miroku was in front of her. "Well if it isn't the little wench from yesterday." Miroku said turning around. Kagome looked away. "So Kikyo who do you have next?" The teacher left the room to grab his planner. Miroku stood up. "I was talking to you bitch." Miroku said grabbing her shirt. Kikyo and Inu-yasha stood up. "Hey man, let her go." Inu-yasha said trying to get him off of her shirt. "Let go of me." Kagome said.  
  
A girl with black hair that was held in a ponytail stood up now. "Miroku let her go. She's new." The girl said grabbing his hand away. He sat back down. "I'm Sango." The girl said holding out her hand. "Kagome." Kagome said taking her hand, which made Miroku mad. "Sango you should sit down." Miroku said to her. "I don't have to listen to you." Sango said glaring at him. Miroku listened to Sango and sat down again. "Don't pay attention to Miroku." Sango said smiling. Kagome smiled back. "You're new around here right?" "Yeah I am."  
"Why don't you sit with us at lunch time then." Sango asked. "Okay." Kagome said quickly glancing at Miroku, who didn't look too happy. The teacher came back in and everyone sat down. "Okay class today we will be learning....." Kagome's mind couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying. 'This school will be interesting.' Kagome thought. She looked over at Kikyo who was playing around with something. She glanced back at the other students. She looked up front. Sango was flirting with Miroku. 'They must be going out.' Kagome thought. She looked over at Inu-yasha. He was asleep!  
'I'd better do something before he gets in trouble.' When the teacher turned to the blackboard Kagome leaned towards Inu-yasha. "Hey Inu-yasha." She whispered. She lightly tapped his head. Hie eyes snapped open and he grabbed Kagome's sleeve causing her to fall, making Inu-yasha fall forward. BAM! Kagome fell onto Inu-yasha. The teacher and everyone else turned towards them. Kagome turned red and got up quickly. "IF YOU ARE DONE YOU TWO CAN GO TO THE OFFICE!" The teacher yelled. Inu-yasha muttered something under his breath. "WAY TO GO Higurashi!" Someone yelled. She walked to the door then turned to the teacher.  
  
"Sir I don't know where the principal's office is." She said making almost everyone laugh. "Don't worry you'll know where it is I am sure." Kagome looked at the teacher. "I take that as an offensive comment." Kagome said making everyone laugh again. "Miss Higurashi leave now." "Yes mame, I mean sir." Kagome said walking out the door. Inu-yasha was already out there. "Thanks a lot." He mumbled. "I was trying to wake you up, thank you very much." Kagome said walking passed him. "Where do you think you're going?" Inu-yasha said getting in front again. "Same place as you." Kagome said getting in front again.  
  
Inu-yasha laughed when she went straight. "What's so funny?" She asked. "The principal's office is this way." Inu-yasha pointed to the left. "Right. I knew that." "I'm sure you did." Inu-yasha said taking the front again. "Nice show you put on in there." "Yeah I guess so." Kagome looked down. Inu-yasha looked at her. "You don't seem to happy. He whispered. "Getting sent to the principal's office on your first day of school, for something you were trying to do to help a certain guy." Kagome said sarcastically. Inu-yasha looked down.  
  
"Yeah it seems I get everyone into trouble. I'm a trouble magnet to teachers. Because......Because I'm half demon." Inu-yasha said. Kagome stopped. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered to herself. But Inu-yasha heard it. He had to smile. He looked back at her. She had her head down and her fist was clenched. "You coming?" He asked causing her to look up. 'WHAT!?' Inu-yasha thought when he saw her face. She had tears in her eyes. She was crying. As soon as Kagome saw him see her face she looked down again. "W-why are you crying?" Inu-yasha asked. "I'm not crying." Kagome sniffed. "But you are." Inu-yasha said. "Is it because of me?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome looked up. Her eyes met his golden ones. She was drawn into their golden depths.  
  
"Yes and no." She said. Inu-yasha looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked her. "I was crying because of what you said. It's not right. Teachers shouldn't label you like that. That is what I meant by yes. I wasn't crying because you did something. That is what I meant by no." Kagome answered. Inu-yasha walked towards her. "Don't cry." Inu-yasha said lifting her chin up. "You're to beautiful to cry." He whispered. Kagome blinked. 'Did I just hear him right?' Kagome questioned in her mind, Her heart started racing. He let go of her chin. "We'd better go before we get into anymore trouble." Inu-yasha said. "Yeah." Kagome said.  
"Well here it is." Inu-yasha said putting his arms out. "Ladies first." "Gee thanks." Kagome said walking in. "Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked, then looked up. "Inu-yasha, principal's office right? Well who did you drag with you now?" The lady asked. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi."  
(A/n: well there's that chapter down! I hope you liked it! Remember to read and review! Thanks to you who have already reviewed! Thank you lots! Well gotta to go bye!)  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: )  
  
; ) 


	3. Principal's Buddy? Yeah Right!

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Well if you don't all ready know they released a playstation game in the USA! It's a game that I am getting too! I can't wait! It's rate teen too if you were wondering. It was released on April 12th! Well I have another chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! I'm sorry if this chapter took long to update. Well for school I have this huge project to do so I might not be able to update for at least a day or two. I'm really sorry! Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter! I hope you like it!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
Chapter 3: Principal's Buddy? Yeah RIGHT!  
  
"So what did you do this time?" The lady asked. "Well we supposedly disrupted class Mary." "Oh I see. Both of you?" "Well it's a funny story." Kagome spoke up. Inu-yasha looked over at her. "So she speaks." Inu-yasha said to her. "Well Mr. Horishi is in a meeting so you guys will have to stay over in that room." Mary said. Inu-yasha walked towards it. "Yes that room that me and Miroku grew to know and love." Kagome followed Inu-yasha in. Mary closed the door. "I'll knock when he's ready." "Yes, Mary." Inu- yasha sat down in a chair. "So how long do we have to wait?" "Longest I've been her was for two hours." He said. "That long in this boring room?"  
  
"Yeah. Miroku and me usually fooled around so it was a little better. You can sit down you know." "There's only one chair and the floor is dirty." Kagome said. "Do you want to sit?" Inu-yasha said getting up. "I'm okay." Kagome said leaning against the door. Inu-yasha sat back down. Inu-yasha closed his eyes. After a few minutes Kagome went beside him. 'He must be asleep.' She thought. Kagome sat down with her knees tucked under her. She put her head against the chair, being careful not to hit Inu-yasha. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Inu-yasha opened his eyes, he looked over at Kagome. 'She must be uncomfortable." Inu-yasha got up. "I think I can move her without waking her." Inu-yasha whispered. He carefully put his arms around her. He breathed in her scent. 'She smells so good.' Inu-yasha carefully picked her up. He made a wrong move and fell backwards on to the chair with Kagome in between his legs. "Oh shit." He cursed. Kagome stirred. Inu-yasha sat still as he could be. Kagome's hand was on his chest after she moved. His heart sped up a little.  
  
'How am I gonna move her now? I'll wake her up.' Inu-yasha thought. Inu- yasha went to move but stopped dead when Kagome's eyes opened. 'What?' She was looking right into Inu-yasha's face. 'How am I looking at him? I was beside him....wait!' Kagome thought. She blushed when she realized the position they were in but was scared to move. 'Oh my god did I do this?' She then realized where her hand was. She quickly moved her hand and went to get up but started to fall backwards. Inu-yasha grabbed her before she fell off.  
  
She grabbed a hold of him trying to calm herself. After she calmed down she looked at him again. "Did I do this?" She whispered. "Do what?" He asked. She blushed again. "Um...sit with....well on you?" She asked. "Not really, I went to put you up on the chair but I missed a step and fell backwards like this, then you woke up." "Oh um...." She looked into his eyes. His face was inches away from hers. He moved closer to her. "Oh my god he's gonna kiss me! And I want him too!" Kagome's mind screamed. She closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door. Inu-yasha looked at the door. They both sighed and Kagome got up.  
The door opened. "Okay you two Mr. Horishi can see you." Mary told them. Inu-yasha nodded and walked out the door. "Did he behave in there?" Mary asked Kagome, making Inu-yasha look back at them. "Yes, he was very nice." Kagome said smiling at Inu-yasha. "Feh." Was all he said. Mary let out a laugh. "That's Inu-yasha for you." Mary said letting Mr. Horishi know they were coming. They walked in. "Ah Inu-yasha. Your becoming my buddy aren't you?" "The principal's buddy? Yeah right! Feh." Inu-yasha said sitting down, crossing his arms.  
"So Inu-yasha this isn't good, getting sent to me." Mr. Horishi said. "I know that." "You've had three detentions already. Don't be like Miroku. We'll have to call your brother." Kagome saw Inu-yasha flinch. "Mr. Horishi please don't. I swear it won't happen again." Inu-yasha asked. Kagome noticed he never acted like this before. Mr. Horishi finally noticed her. "I see that you were drug into this miss....." "Kagome Higurashi." "Yes the new student. Well I have to give you both detention, and Inu-yasha a call home."  
  
"Wait Mr. Horishi, it wasn't his fault, I was the one who did it." Kagome spoke up. "Please don't call his house. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disrupt class." Kagome added. Inu-yasha just stared at her. "Well Miss Kagome since you're new I'll let it slide but this is the only time, but you still have to show up for detention." "Yes, I understand." "Well then, we have cleared this little mess up, so stop and get your detention slips from Mary, and you are dismissed." "Okay thanks." Kagome got up and walked out, followed by Inu-yasha. "Here's you detention slips children."  
  
"We're not children, we are teenagers." Inu-yasha corrected. "Yes, sorry." Mary said laughing. Kagome smiled and walked out the door. 'Great I got detention on the first day of school.' Kagome thought. "Hey." She turned around to face Inu-yasha. "You didn't have to do that." Inu-yasha said. "Yeah I know, but you didn't look to happy when he mentioned your brother. How come he said your brother and not your parents?" "Well I live with my brother. My parents, well they aren't around because they both are dead." "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't want to bring anything bad up." Kagome said putting her head down.  
  
"It's okay, I didn't really know them, they died when I was little, my brother is very old but I just say he's 23. He's been taking care of me since, but he's evil I swear." Inu-yasha joked. "Okay. Do you like your brother?" "DO I like Sesshoumaru? Good question. He bothers me, makes fun of me, picks on me and takes care of me. He can be okay." Inu-yasha answered. "So I take it that he bugs you?" "Yeah. So I try to make him mad, but I guess I owe him something because he didn't have to take me in."  
"So you do like him?" "Like I said he can be okay. He says I'm a disgrace, because I get into trouble. He also says I'm just making it worst for myself because I'm a Hanyou." "A Hanyou?" "Half demon, half human. Sesshoumaru is full demon." "Oh I see." "You're probably the only person in my life that has done anything like that for me. Sesshoumaru gets mad when the principal calls him." 'There's no way I could be the only person to do something nice for him.' Kagome thought. "I'm glad I did it then." Kagome said proudly. Inu-yasha smiled.  
'I love his smile. It makes me want to melt.' She thought. "It's almost lunch time, in a half an hour. Wanna skip?" Inu-yasha asked. "Skip the whole day?" "No, just the half an hour till lunch. We won't get caught because the teacher will think we're still down in the office." "Well it is just a half an hour." Kagome said thinking. "Okay but what happens if someone finds us wondering around the hall?" "They won't. There's a room down here that won't be used and it has a door so we can go outside, but it has walls around it so we can't leave the school grounds."  
"What about windows?" "The walls are part of the school but it's the walls to the gym, so there's no windows. It's an in closed little area." "Okay. You do this a lot don't you?" "Only every time I get sent to the office." Inu-yasha said pulling her down the hall. They went into the room. "It's empty." "Yeah I know. No one uses it. It's where I used to come before I became so called 'Popular.' When people called me a freak." Inu-yasha smiled a sad smile. "That's the past though. Right?"  
"Yeah it's the past, but people still look at me like a freak when I walk down the streets. Then anyone that's human around me get glares from them." Inu-yasha said sitting down. "That's just wrong and down right mean. Humans are no better then anything else." Kagome said to him. "But you are human." "So. Are you gonna hate me for it?" she asked. "No, I never said that." Inu- yasha said snapping a little. Kagome stood up. "Well you don't have to snap." She turned around but tripped and landed on Inu-yasha. She went to get up but Inu-yasha grabbed her wrist.  
"I didn't mean to snap." Inu-yasha said pulling her back down onto his lap. "I'm sorry." He added. Kagome frowned. "It's okay. I have a short temper too." Kagome said. She looked at his face. "I didn't mean to get mad either, I had no right." Kagome said raising her hand to his cheek. "You had every right though. It doesn't matter that you are human." Inu-yasha said leaning into her hand. "It doesn't matter at all." He whispered closing his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and then kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Kagome?" He asked. She opened her eyes. "Yeah?" She asked. He swallowed hard.  
"What was that for?" He asked blushing. "I don't know exactly." Kagome was the one blushing now. Inu-yasha watched her trying to hide her blushing. "Sorry." She said. "Don't be. You say sorry too much." "Sorry." She said again. "See there it is again. Don't be sorry. Did you know that in the dictionary sorry means to apologize and NEVER do it again?" Inu-yasha asked. "No I didn't but if you didn't like whatever the person did then you say sorry and don't do it again." She said. "Maybe the person who you say sorry to liked what that other person did and hopes she doesn't mean sorry." Kagome looked at him.  
"Is that person you?" She asked. "Maybe." "Then I take back the sorry, If the person liked what this person did." Kagome added. "Would the person who said sorry and then took it back, do it again?" "I don't know, maybe if the person asked her too." " Well what if the person just asked?" "Well I guess she could do it again." Kagome said.  
  
;)  
  
: ) (End of chapter)  
a/n: Well there's another chapter! I can't believe how popular the Inu- yasha game is already! I called a couple stores and they are all sold out already! Wow! Well I won't stop looking so I gotta go call more stores! BYE!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: )  
  
;) 


	4. The Kiss

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Well if you don't all ready know they released a playstation game in the USA! It's a game that I am getting too! I can't wait! It's rate teen too if you were wondering. It was released on April 12th! Well I have another chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! I'm sorry if this chapter took long to update. Hey I won't be able to update for a couple of days because I am going to the beach for Easter! So sorry and when I get back I'll update, that goes for my other stories too! Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter! I hope you like it!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(Okay here's the next Chapter!)  
Chapter 4: The Kiss  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Inu-yasha turned his head, so she missed his cheek. Instead she kissed him on the lips. When she felt his lips under hers, she opened her eyes in shock. She didn't stop kissing him though. 'She's so sweet. Her scent is sweet too.' Inu-yasha thought. They broke apart. 'Oh my god Inu-yasha!' Her mind was racing. Inu- yasha looked at her. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go out of line." "Don't say sorry. You do know what it means right?" Inu-yasha grinned. "Right. I take it back then, I'm not sorry." Kagome smiled.  
  
"So then does that mean you'd wanna do that again sometime?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha grinned. "Sure." He answered. "Name a time and a place." Kagome said. "Okay how about right here, right now?" "That can be arranged." Kagome said meeting his lips again. This time she put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tastes like cherries." "Yeah I have cherry lip gloss on. "Also did you know red is my favorite color?" Inu- yasha said looking at her shirt and shoes. "Really? I like red too." She turned to face him. She was still sitting in his lap.  
  
Her skirt went up a little. Kagome looked into his eyes. This time they didn't look as sad as before. The lunch bell rung. "I guess we better go." Kagome said standing up. "Yeah." Inu-yasha opened the door. "Thanks." Kagome said walking passed him. She rubbed her wrists a bit. "Does it still hurt?" Inu-yasha asked seeing her rub her wrist. "Yeah but it's okay." Kagome said smiling. 'Note to self: Buy ice at lunch.' Kagome thought. "Do you know where the café is?" "No I don't." "Okay just follow me." "I was anyway." Kagome said making Inu-yasha laugh. "Hey you laughed." Kagome said stopping. "What about it?" "Well I liked it." "Okay. Is your brain broken of something?"  
  
(A/n: I had to put that saying in because it was in the episode where Inu- yasha was trying to get the Tessaiga to transform when he first got it.)  
  
"No." "I'm just kidding. Lighten up Kagome." "Yeah sorry." Inu-yasha went beside her. "I know it's not easy being new Kagome but I think you will fit in fine." 'Especially if she stays with me and everyone else.' "Yeah that's what I thought at my other schools too." Kagome said. "Just be yourself, I guess." Inu-yasha said. "Yeah, but are you being yourself?" Kagome asked. 'What? What does that mean?' Inu-yasha thought. Kagome walked away. Inu- yasha kept wondering what she meant. He walked into the lunchroom. Miroku was waving his hands at him. Inu-yasha went over to them.  
  
"Hey man what happened?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at him with amusement. "Got detention, almost had a call home....." Miroku and Sango flinched. They knew Sesshoumaru would be mad. "But the new girl Kagome saved my ass." Inu-yasha said sitting down. Miroku snorted. Sango smiled and walked into a line.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked around the cafeteria. She watched Inu-yasha go sit down. 'What am I doing? Hell we kissed!' Kagome's mind screamed. She got her lunch. 'Well Sango said to sit with them but she's not over there and I really don't want to be over there with Miroku.' Kagome looked around. She saw Kikyo. Kikyo waved at her. "Come on you can sit here." Kikyo said. "Thanks." "Yeah sure." Kikyo answered. "So did you get into a lot of trouble?" "No, I only got a detention." "Okay cool. I've had what, four detentions this month." "Oh, why?" "Mostly talking back to the teacher or being late." "Okay. Well are the teachers here jerks?" "Yeah pretty much."  
  
Kagome jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around hitting a red-haired person. "Shippou! Oh I'm so sorry!" Kagome said getting attention from everyone in the whole café. A teacher came over to them. "Hitting someone is against the rules. Detention for today after school." The teacher handed her a slip then the teacher left. "Great, detention today and in two days from now." Kagome mumbled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Looks like the girl got another detention." Miroku said when they saw her turn around and hit Shippou. "Yeah." Inu-yasha said. 'I wonder when? I have to ask.' Inu-yasha turned back around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippou got up off the floor. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you Shippou." "It's okay." Shippou said rubbing his head. 'He's so small for a high schooler.' Kagome thought. "I didn't mean to scare you Kagome." "Okay but I'm still sorry." Kagome said over again. "Well I gotta go. See ya!" Shippou said running away. "Isn't he so cute for a kid?" Kikyo asked. "Kid? How old is he?" "He's only about eight. But he's so smart here with us."  
  
(A/n: Have you ever seen or heard of Smart Guy? It's a show on Disney channel. Well that's like Shippou but Shippou's younger then T.J.)  
  
"Wow. That is really neat. Only eight?" "Yes. That's one reason people pick on him." "That's so stupid. So he's a kid and smart." "I know." Kikyo said. Kagome felt another tap but this time she just turned around. "Kagome are you gonna sit with me?" Sango asked. Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and go Kagome. I'm finished and I have a teacher meeting." Kikyo said getting up. "Okay." Kagome picked up her tray and followed Sango.  
  
Sango went over to another table. "Do you sit by your self?" Kagome asked. "No, the other guys are in line." Sango said sitting down. "Okay." Kagome didn't really want Miroku with them but she couldn't change that. "So you seem to be okay." Sango said. "Miroku seems not to like you, and for that I like you already." "I don't exactly know why he doesn't like me, but I did stop them from picking on little Shippou." "Yeah they always do that." Sango said frowning. "Oh I see." Kagome herd some one stop behind her. She turned around. Inu-yasha was standing behind her. "Hey Inu." Sango said smiling. "Sango." Inu-yasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Hi." "Your in my seat Kagome." Inu-yasha pointed out." "Well, I'm not sorry." Kagome grinned and Inu-yasha laughed. Sango was confused. Inu-yasha stood there. "Don't bother standing there, I'm not moving." Kagome said turning to her lunch. Inu-yasha set his down beside hers. He grinned. "Aaaaaaahhh! What the heck are you doing!" Kagome screamed. Inu-yasha picked her up. He carried her to the other side of the table. He put her down. "There. Here's your seat and there's my seat." Inu-yasha said pointing from her to his seat.  
  
Sango started laughing. "That wasn't very funny." Kagome pouted. Inu-yasha sat down. "Oh but it was." Inu-yasha said tasking a large bite of his pizza. Sango watched them with amusement. 'I think they'd make a good couple.' Sango thought. "So where's Miroku?" Sango asked. "He has lunch detention." "Okay. What is that, about his fifth one?" "Yeah he's a trouble maker." Inu-yasha said. A couple more people came over to the table. "Kagome this is Nazuna, Her boyfriend Nobunaga, Sayo, and Kagura. Guys this is Kagome." "Hey there Kagome." They all said together.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
;)  
  
A/n: Well there's another chapter! Hey I won't be able to update for a couple of days because I am going to the beach for Easter! So sorry and when I get back I'll update, that goes for my other stories too! 


	5. A Great Lunch

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Well if you don't all ready know they released a playstation game in the USA! It's a game that I am getting too! I can't wait! It's rate teen too if you were wondering. It was released on April 12th! Well I have another chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! I'm sorry if this chapter took long to update. Hey I won't be able to update for a couple of days because I am going to the beach for Easter! So sorry and when I get back I'll update, that goes for my other stories too! Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter! I hope you like it!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(Okay here's the next Chapter!)  
Chapter 5: A Great Lunch  
  
"Hi." Kagome said. They all sat down. "So you're the new girl right?" Nobunaga asked. "Yeah that's me." Kagome said smiling. "Miroku doesn't like her because she stood up for Shippou." Sango said. "Well there's five points for Kagome then." "Is that a good thing?" Kagome asked. "Yes five points is very good." Sayo answered. Inu-yasha was busy stuffing his face to say anything. "You got more points then Inu-yasha first got." Nobunaga said slapping Inu-yasha's back. Inu-yasha started choking on his pizza.  
  
"Oh my god! He's choking!" Nazuna said standing up. Kagura started panicking. Everyone in the lunchroom was staring at them. "He's turning blue!" Kagura yelled. "Stop staring and do something!" Kagome yelled getting up. Kagome ran over to him and started patting his back. "Inu-yasha you have to calm down." She said trying to get him to be still. He stopped and held his throat. Kagome went and slapped his back hard. He swallowed and fell on his hands and knees. Kagome knelt down beside him putting her arm around him.  
  
"Come on I'm taking you to the nurse." Kagome whispered. Inu-yasha nodded. Kagome helped him up. Sango ran over to them. "Oh my god are you okay?" "I'm taking him to the nurse." Kagome said. "Okay. Inu-yasha be okay." Sango said. He nodded. Kagome helped him walk out of the café because he was still shaky. They walked down the halls slowly.  
  
"Thanks." He said. "No problem." "The others probably would have let me choke." Inu-yasha said looking at her. "I don't know, they all seemed worried, they just didn't know what to do." Kagome said. "I need to sit down." Inu-yasha said. "Okay, well are we close to the nurse's office?" "Yes but I don't want to go. To the empty room." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." Kagome led him down to the empty room. She let him sit down. "Choking hurts." He said. "No, is it supposed to feel nice?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Inu-yasha just glared at her. "Don't glare at me. I helped you." Kagome said.  
"Yeah, thanks." He said mocking her. She walked in front of him. "Are you mocking me?" Kagome asked. "Yeah I am. What of it?" Inu-yasha said. "You shouldn't mock people, especially the people who help you." Kagome said sweetly. "Oh well, I guess the person shouldn't help the mocker then." Kagome's face turned red. "I won't next time. Maybe you are a jerk! Maybe you are just like Miroku!" Kagome said waling towards the door. "Maybe next time I'll let you die! See if I care!" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha presses his ears against his head. "I didn't mean it like that." He said softly. Kagome stopped and turned around.  
"Then how did you mean it?" She asked madly. "I don't know." He said louder. "Well maybe you should think next time before you say anything." "I don't have to if I don't want too." Inu-yasha said sticking his nose in the air. "You are stuck up! Maybe your brother picks on you because he knows you're a jerk!" Kagome yelled. "Well if I'm a jerk then you're a bitch!" Inu-yasha yelled standing up. "I can't believe you just called me a bitch! You're an ass." "You're a wench."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Slut." Inu-yasha fired back.  
  
"Dog-face." Kagome spat out.  
  
"Hoe."  
  
Kagome's face was bright red now. "Well thanks a lot for nothing!" Kagome yelled. But before she could leave Inu-yasha grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. "Inu-." She was cut off by Inu-yasha's lips on hers. 'She's gonna kill me when I let go.' Inu-yasha thought. Kagome's anger melted away in that kiss. Inu-yasha let go of her. They both were breathing hard. Kagome didn't know what to do. Inu-yasha stood there waiting to get slapped or yelled at some more but either ever came. Instead Kagome started crying and went into Inu-yasha's arms.  
"Don't cry Kagome." He said putting his arms around her. 'I didn't mean to make her cry. I'm always upsetting someone.' "Kagome?" He gently pulled her away so he could look at her face. 'She's still beautiful.' "Why are you crying? Did I do it?" She sniffed. Then she laid her head back against his chest. "It was both of us. I don't want to fight with you because I...." She couldn't finish. "Because why?" He asked stroking the back of her head. "Because I......I like you. A lot." Kagome cried into him. He smiled.  
"I think the reason I fight with you is because I like you too." Inu-yasha said rubbing her back. Kagome looked up at him. "What about Miroku? He doesn't like me and if we were to.....he wouldn't like it." Kagome said. "We can work on him." Inu-yasha whispered. Kagome closed her eyes then opened them. Inu-yasha pulled her against him. "I like you a lot too Kagome." He said hugging her tighter. She smiled. "I 'm sorry for yelling and calling you names." Kagome said. "Yeah me too." Inu-yasha said kissing her cheek. Kagome turned around in his lap and they just sat there for a while. Kagome sighed. "We should probably get going. She said softly. "I don't want to leave." Inu-yasha said putting his chin on her head. I know but lunch is almost over." Kagome said. "Hey Kagome." "Yeah?" "You know the detention you got during lunch?" "Yeah. What about it?" "When do you have it?" "Today after school. Why?" "I have detention after school today too."  
"Okay so then it'd be like a detention date." Kagome said laughing. "I guess you could call it that." Inu-yasha said. Kagome looked at him. "Don't look so sad." She said. Inu-yasha looked at her. "You always look sad. It makes me sad." She said leaning her head against his chest. "Sometimes I can't help it." Inu-yasha said. "Well I want to make you happy." Kagome said putting her arm around his neck. "Oh really?" "Yeah." She said hanging on him. "Maybe you can but then maybe you'll get scared away." "Why would that happen?" "Because of what I am." "A Hanyou? I don't care about that Inu-yasha." Kagome said lying her head on him.  
"It might be hard Kagome." "So? We'll make it work, I don't care what people say or do. Unless you don't want to." Kagome said frowning. "No. I want to. Kagome you the first person I've ever liked like I like you." "So then we can make it work right." "Yeah." Inu-yasha said burying his face into her neck. 'We're gonna have some hard times, Especially Kagome. I don't know if I want her to go through it. The pain.' Inu-yasha hugged her tighter thinking about it. "Are you okay Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked concerned. "Yeah it's nothing."  
"Okay." 'I'm gonna make him know that bot all people are mean. I'm gonna make him know he can trust someone. Me.' Kagome thought. "We'd better go before we get another detention." Kagome said. "Yeah the teachers here are just waiting to give people one." Kagome stood up. She looked back at Inu- yasha. He took a deep breath in. Kagome walked back top him. "Do you um.....hold hands?" Kagome asked shyly. Inu-yasha smiled and slipped his hand into hers.  
  
: )  
  
; )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
A/n: Okay well there another chapter down. I hope you liked it! Remember to review. PLEASE!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: ) 


	6. Note to Kaogme, From Sango

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Well I have another chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! I'm sorry this chapter took long to update. I ran out of ideas there for a little while. GOMEN! Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
(Okay here's the next Chapter!)  
  
Chapter 6: Note to Kagome, From Sango  
  
"Well it's about time you two got back here." Sango said putting her hands on her hips. "SO what took you guys so long?" Sango asked. "Nothing really." Inuyasha said brushing Sango off. "Well sorry!" Sango said. The Bell rang. "Next class! Let's move it!" Sango said pushing past everyone. "I think she's upset." Kagome said tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Don't worry she'll get over it. Sango's like that, one minute she's mad the next she's happy." Inuyasha explained. "Alright." Kagome said as they headed to their next class, which they both shared with Miroku.  
  
Kagome got seated next to Sango and she was behind Miroku. Inuyasha was across the room away from them all. "Alright class who'd like to tell Kagome what we have been doing. Miroku stood up. "Miroku?" "Yeah, she doesn't need to know, she's a bitch and doesn't belong here." Miroku said making half the class laugh and Kagome angry and upset. "Thank you Miroku you can see me after class for that rude comment." The teacher said as He sat down.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome but she was watching the ground. 'Why doesn't he like me? Is it because of the whole thing at the park, jeez he's a creep.' Kagome thought as she re-read all her notes. "Psst....Kagome." Sango handed Kagome a folded piece of paper.  
  
Hey, The girls and I are gonna go to the mall later. How about you come with us?  
~Sango~  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. She was smiling. 'Inuyasha was right, her moods change.' Kagome nodded yes towards her. Sango smiled and turned around again. Miroku saw and growled. Kagome ignored it. After class Inuyasha walked up to her. "Hey." "Hey." Kagome said nodding her head. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna go to the mall with Sango later on after detention." "Good. That's good. Listen, I'm sorry for what Miroku said." Inuyasha said. "Don't be. You're not the one who hurt me." Kagome said then left for her next class.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I'm gonna have to talk to Miroku. No matter how mad he gets at me." Inuyasha walked towards their locker. (A/N: They're lockers are split like mine, they have to share...yeah it's a bummer but oh well.) Miroku was standing there with his arms around Sango's waist. She was yelling at him to let her go. 'They musta got into another fight.' Inuyasha thought. "I don't care what you say Miroku! I LIKE her1 you can't tell me who I like and don't like! I'm not just yours ya know! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" Sango yelled.  
  
Sango broke from his grip and stomped down the hallway. "Damn chicks. Gotta make up their minds." Miroku said. "Maybe you should start treating everyone better." Inuyasha said. "Oh come on I don't need this from you too. I bet that new bitch got to you hasn't she?" Miroku spat out like venom. 'What is his problem.' "You didn't like me either when I was new." Inuyasha said. "Well isn't that a shame. Maybe I should just love everyone and be like a hippie or something. No thank you asshole. Kiss your popularity goodbye because we're done. I know what you're doing behind my back with that little bitch. Don't think I'm stupid Inuyasha. I'm the one who made people like you, I can take it all away too." Miroku said walking down the hallway.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He heard a small voice from behind him. "Huh?" The little boy with bright orange hair stood out. 'Is Shippou his name?' "Yeah, what do you want?" "Don't let him talk to you like that. I know I may be small but I'm not stupid either. People like you for you. They don't care what other people say." Shippou said softly. "Sorry kid but that's not how this world works. We gotta change it startin' with you. With what we got we have to make it work." Inuyasha said walking down the hall. Shippou stood there watching him go with a new respect. "Making it work." Shippou repeated.  
  
A/n: I know this is a short chapter but I wanted it to get out so people didn't think I was leaving this story go. Sorry for the long wait...I truly am I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me and I'll try to update more then I have been. Thank you all for staying with me. 


End file.
